1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fluid injecting apparatus.
2. Related Art
An insulin pump which injects insulin into a living body is used in practice. A fluid injecting apparatus such as the insulin pump is fixed to a living body such as a human body and regularly injects a fluid to the living body such as a human body according to a program set in advance.
In JP-A-2010-48121, a micropump which is provided with a transport mechanism including a cam, a finger, and a tube and a reservoir is illustrated (FIG. 5).
In a new fluid injecting apparatus illustrated in FIGS. 6 and 7, when a cartridge portion is detached from a main body portion, fingers are freely movable, and thus a fluid in a tube freely flows. Therefore, it is preferable that the fluid in the tube be not allowed to freely flow when the cartridge portion is detached from the main body portion.